This invention relates generally to hinges, and specifically to apparatus and methods for easily engaging and disengaging various members to each other in a hinged or similar relationship. The invention is illustrated in connection with various components of a collapsible container, but it has a wide range of applications and uses other than for collapsible containers.
A wide variety of hinges and other structures exist to engage elements to each other. Among the many examples are collapsible storage containers, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,255 to Foy et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,059 to Luburic, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Despite the many advantages of certain prior art designs, most remain relatively difficult to disengage from each other (such as may be necessary for maintenance or replacement of damaged elements, to permit more ergonomic use of the assembly by a person, or the like).
Some hinged elements are so difficult to disengage from each other that, during some accidents, significant damage or failure occurs in the major (i.e. relatively expensive) components that the hinges are joining. For example, if a passing forklift accidentally snags an open drop door in a manufacturing plant, prior art hinges may tend to not disengage, the drop door or sidewall may be broken by the forklift.